Rain
by Phazon
Summary: Oneshot, Set as somewhat of a prelude to Zelda I. Excuse the lack of description.


**Rain**

A man walked out of the hills, greeted by a welcome sight. _Cobblestones. At least it's better than that twisting goat path over the mountains_, he thought, _and perhaps it will lead me to a village._ He walked down the road at his normal pace, noting the absence of any kind of opposition. _Have I managed to wander beyond the area of Ganon's control? _A rumble from the sky caused him to look up, and he was met with a single raindrop hitting his eye. "Agh! I guess it's not just innmaids who spit on me." _Still, if it's going to rain I'd best find a place to stay dry._

A few minutes later he was bundled up underneath a ledge, desperately trying to light a fire with some pine needles and his flint. "C'mon, c'mon. For Din's sake, light already!" A few more strikes on the flint and- success. A small flame flickered into life, and the man sighed in relief as he began to build the fire. _I wonder what's up with the rain. This has got to be at least the third storm since I've gotten out of the mountains, and it's only been two days. Hopefully I'm not wandering towards a marsh or something. _He sighed again, letting the fire be while he checked his rucksack for anything to eat. _Ugh, all I've got are these oatcakes. _ He tentatively took a bite of one. Crunch! _Ow. Stale. Ow. Maybe if I add a little water to it… Ah. Much better. _

Several hours later, the rain subsided, and the man headed back to the cobblestone road. The path wove in between two neighboring mountain ranges, although they were far enough apart that it wouldn't be going through a valley. As night approached, and the sun began to set, the man saw the lights of a small town. _ Oh, thank the goddesses. I don't think I could have walked much farther. _He walked into town with the last of his stamina, wandered towards a building that seemed to have quite a bit of noise coming from it. _Why is it that inns tend to also be taverns? Eh, whatever, I could use a drink._

He walked in, and was immediately greeted by the smell of ale, an unfamiliar song being played on an out of tune piano, and the familiar layout of tables. _First things first._ He walked over to the counter by the stairs, and greeted the innkeeper. "Good evening, sir. What's the price for a room, assuming you have one?" The innkeeper sized him up quickly, noticing the well worn sword in the man's scabbard.

"Twenty will do. Drinks and provisions will cost you extra." The man rolled his eyes, pulled out a red rupee, and took the key for his room.

Sitting down at a barstool, he asked the barkeep for a drink and struck up a conversation between sips. "So, I'm pretty obviously not from around here, mind telling me a little about where I am?"

"Well, you don't look too outlandish, but the land is called Toride. You might have noticed the rainstorm earlier, that's just the remainder of the rainy season, happens every year. Well, unless you head into the Sunken Forest, where its always raining, and its more of a lake. Judging by that sword, you're an adventurer of sorts?"

"You could say that. My homeland got taken over recently, by an evil wizard known as Ganon. So thanks to the prophecies of some old blind guy who is assuredly dead now, I'm supposed to be the hero." He took a gulp of his drink and sighed. "I am not cut out to be a hero. All I ever wanted was to just stay at home making pots and harvesting the farm."

"Well, why do ya have t' be the hero?" The man looked up from his drink confusedly. "I mean, surely you could just settle down here? There's a general store over by the way looking for adventurers to keep the store stocked, or the miltia might take you, since you could probably teach them a thing or two about swordplay."

The man sighed. "I suppose it just seems inevitable... My name, Link, has been written in legends passed down among the ages, and it was said that i was even the Goddesses' chosen hero. But perhaps you're right. I'm not sure I really have much of a homeland to save anymore anyhow. After that wizard took over, he set a blight upon the land, and as I crossed the death mountain range I looked back and saw nothing but sand and death.

"I think I'll head to that general store tomorrow, and I think I'll probably settle down here... Thank you for your advice, sir."

"No problem lad, just come around for a drink sometime." And with that, Link headed to his bed.

**A/N: First story in a long while, figured I'd do a oneshot since I can't seem to keep up with plots D:**


End file.
